18 Puppy Love
by piqueRAJ
Summary: [M/M] The story of a boy and his beloved Arcanine. He really love his Arcanine, but finds one night not as much as he Arcanine loves him.


"Alright Arcanine! Finish it with Flamethrower!" I shouted to my Arcanine. The large canine stood tall on his four powerful legs and spewed a plume of searing flame from his maw. The gushing blaze consumed the Alakazam that the two of us have been battling for the past half hour, and soon the humanoid Pokémon fell to the ground burnt and unconscious.

"No way!" exclaimed the Alakazam's trainer. Accepting that he was defeated he returned the knocked out Pokémon to his PokéBall. "Nice job Jake, you're pretty tough,"

"Thanks," I said, picking up the hint of spite in his voice.

As he went off on his way, my Arcanine rushed up to me and pounced me to the ground. The massive dog proceeded to licking my face, drenching it in saliva.

"Blech! Knock it off Arcanine!" I exclaimed with a chuckle in my throat. I stroked his cheeks and scratched behind his ears with my hands as I nuzzled his snout with my own. He responded by licking my lips several times with his tail wagging like crazy.

I love my Arcanine so much. Don't get me wrong, I love all my Pokémon, but my Arcanine is very special to me. We've been partners since I started my journey three years ago, and best friends for three times that long. He was a birthday present from my mom when he was still a Growlithe. The two of us have been through everything together. We've battle Gym Leader after Gym Leader and even took on the Pokémon League and Elite Four. We've been to Kanto, to Johto, to Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. The two of us are a true force to be reckoned with if the 28 badges under our belts weren't any indication. If he's not Lv.100 by now then he's pretty close. But that being said, even if he was still at Lv.2, I wouldn't love him any less. He's my very best and most special friend.

"Come on boy, let's get going. Pastoria's not going to come to us"

Arcanine gave me one last face lick before getting off of me. I rose to my feet and petting my canine friend on the head. He descended to the ground on his belly as I climbed onto his back. I got myself comfortable, making sure I wouldn't fall, and then I gave him a tap on the head. The massive hound stood up tall, assuming himself as my steed.

"Onward!"

I gripped the fur around his face as he took off like a Race-Rapidash out of the gates. Using his fur like reins, I steered him in the direction we needed to go. I loved riding him like this. Feeling the wind blow through my hair, the adrenaline, it's amazing. I never feel so close to Arcanine as when I'm on his back speeding though Route after Route. It's if we were one being travelling at the speed of sound.

As we continued our way to Pastoria City to get our next Gym Badge, the sun began to set, painting the sky in a fresco of orange, yellow and pink. It was a gorgeous. I tugged back on Arcanine's fur to get him to slow down and stop. As he game to a halt, he looked up at me with a big grin stretched across his face. I petted the Pokémon as I slipped off his back and landed on my feet. Even though with his speed, I don't think we'd be able to get to the city before dark. But even with we could, I'd still camp out. I just enjoy being out in nature and sleeping under the stars—especially with my precious Arcanine.

We found a small clearing off the road and set up camp there. I set out my bedroll and, with the help of Arcanine, I got a campfire going. I got out a cooking pot from my bag and the ingredients to make my and my Pokémon's favorite—a beef and berry stew. The taste of boiled beef spiced up with Cheri and Chesto Berries was simply spectacular, especially on a chilly Sinnoh night like tonight. I let my other Pokémon—a Luxray, an Exploud, a Salamence, a Feraligatr, and a Golem—out so they could eat with us. Apart from the sounds of Kricketunes singing the loud slurping of my Pokémon it was very quiet. I let out a deep sigh. I'm from Saffron City so I'm not used to this kind of quiet and tranquility.

Arcanine finished before the others, as he often does, and went off to the edge of the campsite. I felt my grin droop into a serious frown. He's been doing that a lot lately, for the past year I've noticed. He eats his food really quickly then moves away from the group and sits at the perimeter of the camp, or outside if we're at a Pokémon Center. I don't know why he does this, maybe he just doesn't want to share me with my other Pokémon, but I could hear him make garbled growling noises to himself, almost like he's grumbling.

Figuring I've sat by long enough, as soon as I finished my meal I approached my best friend.

"Hey buddy, something wrong?"

As soon as he heard me, he stopped his grumbling noises and greeted me with a ton of licks and tail wags. I chuckled as I hugged the massive beast. Maybe I was right…

"Okay that's enough that's enough," I laughed.

Panting with excitement and joy, Arcanine fell to his back with his belly out into the air and tail wagging even harder. I smiled as I knew exactly what he wanted.

"You want a tummy scratch~?" I asked in a goofy voice. He let out a cheerful bark in reply. I chuckled as I began scratching his furry tummy. His belly would twitch as the sensation spread over his body and consumed him. Soft, happy growls could be hurt rumbling in his throat as he would kick his right left a bit out of happiness and excitement. I couldn't help but smile; who would have thought that such a massive beast with such daunting power could be so adorable. I then began travelling up and down his underside as I scratch, moving up his stomach to his chest then back down. I froze however when my hands had collided with something—something warm and hard.

I looked over and softly gasped when I noticed that his penis had unsheathed itself and stood erect and tall from his crotch. The appendage was a bright pink and stood ten whole inches from his body. From the base it was about an inch-and-a-half wide but tapered down as it got closer to the tip. Just below the base he had a knot that was an inch in diameter, making it over two inches wide. As soon as I noticed his erection, Arcanine's wide smile had dissipated and morphed into a look of shame and embarrassment. He rolled back onto his feet and slinked off, his tail between his legs as if to cover himself from the rest of my Pokémon and me.

I frowned. I felt so bad for him. He can't help it if getting his belly scratched felt that good. And yet, I can't help but feel the same feelings of shame and embarrassed myself, but for not the reason I wanted it to be. I didn't feel embarrassed and ashamed because l saw his penis like I wanted it to be—I felt embarrassed and ashamed because I saw his ten inch pink rod and felt…excited. I don't know if it's just a side effect of being around a male Pokémon more than human girls, but I know that that's not something I should feel about seeing a men's genitals, especially not a male Pokémon's. I pushed my feelings aside and logiced them away as best as I could as I got ready for bed.

With the moon high in the sky, I returned my Pokémon and put their balls back on my belt. All that was left was me and Arcanine. I keep him out for two good reasons—the first is keep guard over our campsite and keep us all safe, while the other is to keep me warm. His thick fur is the perfect thing to snuggle up to as I sleep to keep me warm.

"Night…" I whispered to him, snuggly wrapped in my bedroll with Arcanine laying down next to me. He yawned in response and gave me a goodnight lick. I embraced him and laid close to his furry body. He was so warm. Sleeping like this with him really brings me back to my childhood. Whenever I had a hard time sleeping or heard a weird noise, Growlithe would always hop into bed with me and be my teddy bear as we slept together. He would always make me feel safe and happy. I relived these wonderful moments as I slept. All the times we spent together, good and bad but mostly good, played through my subconscious mind like a movie. It's funny…Arcanine's probably been there for me more than my parents.

But just as I was lost in my beautiful memories, I was awoken by a very peculiar feeling down near my crotch. I reluctantly rose and switched on my battery-powered lantern to see what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was causing the feeling. I saw Arcanine, laying at the foot of my bedroll. He had his head between my legs and was licking my crotch from the other side of the sheets. It wasn't just regular licking either—it was intense, passionate even. The sensation had caused my penis to become semi-erect and push against my clothes and roll, tenting the fabric as Arcanine licked it. I wasn't the only one who was hard either. I could see his unsheathed pink cock simmering in the light of my lantern. As soon as he noticed the light, Arcanine froze and looked up at me with the familiar look of shame and embarrassment, but also fear.

"W-What are you doing…?" I stammered as I asked.

He whimpered as his withdrew his body down to the ground. It looked like he was expecting to get smacked at any point in time. I looked down at the pitiful creature with a serious frown. Arcanine…my best and most trusted friend…he was licking me as I slept. If he was a human this would be statutory rape. I should be mad. I should be raising my voice at him and punishing him for doing such things as I slept. But I didn't do either. He looked so sad, like a child getting caught playing with a toy he was grounded from playing with. Seeing him, my best friend, like this...it made me consider doing something that I couldn't believe that I even thought of doing for anyone.

I took a deep breath as I made my decision. "D-Do you want this…?" I asked sliding my body out of my bedroll. I took the brim of my pajama bottoms and slid them down to my knees, uncovering my semi-erect cock and balls. Arcanine looked shocked as he eyed me and my appendages. "G-Go ahead…" I said, forcing a smile.

Without argument or second thought, Arcanine thrusted his head back between my legs and began licking my cock and balls with his massive, wet tongue. I cringed as the sensation of his hot, wet tongue sliding up the shaft of my cock exploded through my body. He licked and licked the meat and as he did I just got harder and harder. I could only watch as my cock disappeared into his mouth and the feeling of being sucked washed over my body. I shuttered. I hate to admit it but…this feels good~ Really good~ I let out an erotic moan as I felt Arcanine's tongue caress the flesh of my cock as he covered it in thick, hot saliva. He soon released my cock from his maw, letting it stand on its own absolutely drenched in Arcanine spit. He got up and then turned around. He leaned forward on his forepaws and bent over letting his rear and tail rise into the air, presenting his butthole to me.

I gulped. Does he want me to do what I think he wants be to? Arcanine shook his hips a bit with an impatient growl rumbling in his throat. He wants me to give him anal sex. I felt a cold sweat break out over my body; letting him suck me was one thing but fucking him in the ass in a whole different story. If I did this I would be committing Poképhilia and I would be a Poképhile. In some regions of the world like Kanto I would be put in jail and have my Pokémon and Trainer License taken away from me forever if I did this. I'm not familiar with Sinnoh law, but I've heard rumors that something like this is okay here in this region as long as the Pokémon is consenting of it, and Arcanine isn't just consenting he's begging for it. And I have to admit, as much as I hate to do so, his pink pucker was beckoning me. It wanted me to slide my cock into it. It looked so hungry…

Taking a deep breath I approached Arcanine from behind and steading my cock in my hand.

"H-Hear it goes…" I said, my cockhead just millimeters from the entrance of his anus. I took and held one last deep breath as I shoved my slimy, Arcanine-spit covered cock slowly into my friend's body. We both winced as I penetrated him and pushed the entirety of my five-inch rod completely into his hole. I released my breath as soon I was balls-deep inside my Arcanine. The dog turned his head back at me and smiled. I smiled back, sheepishly, but genuinely.

I decided to begin trusting. I pulled my hips back a bit and then thrusted them back forward deep into Arcanine sounding off a soft clap as my hips and his cheeks collided. I repeated this over and over, and again some more. What reluctance and anxiety I had had long since dissipated and was replaced with pleasure and ecstasy. I was enjoying this, and so was Arcanine. We both panted heavily and moaned in bliss as I gripped his haunches and thrusted harder, faster and deeper. The intensity of this grew higher and higher until finally—I climaxed. With one final heave I released rope after rope of cum into my dear friend's body. He howled in deep bliss as he was filled with my seed. After taking a few more breathes, I removed my now limp cock from his hole and fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Wow…" I sighed. That was the most intense experience of my life. I had to remove my shirt and the rest of my clothes just to cool off. As I sat naked on my bedroll I couldn't believe what I had just done. I just fucked my Arcanine. I fucked him and we both loved it.

It was then that Arcanine, still panting, turned to me and stood tall over me. I was soon face-to-face with his erect rod. He'd trust his hips a little causing it to wag in my face.

"Do…you want me to suck it?" He responded by moving his cock closer. I guess that's a yes.

I got on my knees then took hold of his rod and positioned in to my lips. I slide a few inches of it in at first just to taste it. It had a salty-bitter flavor to it but it wasn't an unpleasant taste. I liked it enough to want to take in the rest. I held onto Arcanine's legs for balance and then leaned forward to take more of the rod in. I bobbed my head in in and out as I swallowed and sucked about seven out of ten inches of his length. I understand why he looked so happy as he was sucking me. I licked and slobbered on his meat as much as I could so I could slurp it back up when it was dyed with his flavor. I wanted his taste to stay as long on my tongue as possible. It was so tasty~

But just before I could though, he slid his slobber covered dick out of my mouth. Before I could peep, he shoved me to the ground with his paws and then rolled me over with his head. It didn't take long for me to figure out what he wanted next. I anxiously lifted my butt into the air a bit as I felt him position himself over me. I felt his dick prodding at my hole just before pushing itself into my butt. I gritted my teeth as an inch and a half of it penetrated me. It hurt so much; taking something that big for my first time made it feel like it was going to split my body in half. But I didn't tell him to stop. I wanted to do this for him. I felt more and more of his cock painfully enter my body. I felt him stop as I felt something make contact with my cheeks; must have been the knot. He then started pulling and pushing his hips as be began to fuck me. The pressure created by the thrusting was almost unbearable, and how sore my anus was didn't help either. However, as time went on, it started to feel less painful. As pre-cum steadily leaked from his tip, the canal become more lubricated for his cock and the trusted become more smoother. I hated to admit it but…as soon as the pain subsided…it felt good. Grunts of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure as I commanded him to fuck me faster. And faster. And faster.

"Use Extreme Speed!" I shouted, completely lost in ecstasy. Arcanine happily obeyed.

Soon his hips moved at the speed of sound as he fucked and fucked me. I howled in absolute pleasure as the speeding cock assaulted my anus. I could feel my completely hard cock bounce and smack my stomach as the force shook my entire body.

"OH! OH! OH FUCK YES! YES! AWWW FUCK ME BUDDY! FUCK ME~!" I couldn't silence myself as I begged for more. I wanted him to shove his ten-inch beast inside me forever. Hard to believe not two minutes ago I wanted it out, and now I never wanted it to leave my body ever again. It was then that I felt him stop for a brief second and push himself farther against me. He was trying to push the knot inside me. I pushed my butt back as he pushed his hips forward; I wanted to take it just as much as he wanted to give it to me. I felt my hole stretch open millimeter by millimeter as we forced it inside me. We pushed and pushed until finally _Pop!_

"FUUUUCK!" I screamed as the thick knot entered inside my hole, and no sooner than it did, Arcanine came, and so did I again. We both pumped ropes of cum simultaneously as we emptied our testicles dry, him inside me and me on the ground. His pumps lasted longer than mine, each squirt lasting three times as long as my own. Even long after I was done he kept cumming. He probably filled me with almost a gallon of his seed, with a sac like his it wouldn't surprise me.

When he was finally done, he slide his whole meat out of my body and laid on his back beside me as we both panted. I reached my arm around my body to check my stretched hole. I managed to fit all five of my fingers into my anus! I pulled it back to find it equally covering in both cum and blood. I rolled over on my back and noticed the huge bulge in my gut. I pushed down on it a little and a stream of cum squirted out of my hole. It was all cum.

"Wow…" I said, awestruck at my cum inflated belly. I looked back over to Arcanine and he looked back at me. We smiled. "That was…amazing…I…can't believe we just did that…" I scooted my body closer to him and cradled his face in my hands and gave his nose a nuzzle with mine "Thank you for helping me experience that with you…I love you Arcanine…"

It was then that Arcanine started doing that muttering growling he was doing before.

"Ruuh…Rrrr…Rrruff…Ruh…Rai…Rai ruff…ryou Rake…"

My eyes went wide. "…What?"

"Rai ruff…ryou Rake…"

I was absolutely dumbfounded by what I just heard "Did you…just say…"I love you Jake"?

He nodded "Rai ruff ryou Rake~ Rai ruff ryou Rake~"

Tears poured from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. All this time, he wasn't just muttering to himself he's been teaching himself to talk. He was teaching himself to talk…so he could tell me that he loved me.

"I love you too~" I squealed hugging his neck. He licked my face as I held him close and continued to cry my eyes out. He loves me. He really loves me. I decided to give his mouth a kiss, which he returned by licking my lips. It wasn't long before our tongues were inside each other's mouths. First I fucked my Pokémon, and know I'm Kalos kissing him, what a night this has been. And it wasn't over yet.

Arcanine pulled his face from mine and gave me a dreamy look. "Ruck re rore…"

I smiled. How could I say no to my best friend?

It's been four months since that wonderful night. Arcanine and I have already gotten all of the Sinnoh Gym Badges and are now on our way to the Pokémon League. It's been an amazing four months. Arcanine and I have fucked every night since then. I can take his knot without even trying now. But he's the only Pokémon I've had sex with though. He IS my boyfriend after all.

"Think we can make it to the League before nightfall?" I asked Arcanine

"Doubt it," he replied. Apart from having sex I've also been teaching him to speak. Now he can speak English even better than I can. "We might have to camp out tonight,"

"Heheh, I was hoping you'd say that~"

"Would you'd like to be on top or the bottom tonight?"

"I'll let you be on top,"

"Heheh, want to take my knot again eh?~"

"Guilty~"

The two of us shared a kiss just before setting up camp for the night. As I prepared dinner over the fire he made, I couldn't help but dreamingly stare into his beautiful eyes. I really love my Arcanine. But not as much as we love each other.

-End


End file.
